


Stand By Me Oneshots AU's and Short Stories

by Max_Jackson



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: I love SBM and I Decided I wanted to give my own sets of AU's and Oneshots and such I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SBM CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT OF SBM!





	1. The Death Of Chris Chambers (AU Gordie/Chris)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is some speculation on what an early Chris Chambers death might have looked like at the Ray Browers stand off scene with the Cobras

So imagine if Chris Chambers never brought his gun, that would mean that Gordie could not protect Chris from the Cobras when they go to take the body. Onwards to the oneshot. Contains death and Gordie/Chris feelings. 

Gordie: I sighed as we were walking down the tracks I questioned the point of doing this, why were we here? To mock some poor dead kid? To get fame from finding him? Were we that inhumane? No one knew anymore. I only knew one thing, seeing Chris Chambers in his underwear changed me, maybe for the worst to be honest. I tried to focus on his image, not because I was some creep, but because he was the light at the end of the tunnel, I feel like I held on because he did. I began to think about our families and that's what bummed me out again, I didn't want anyone to notice but deep down, I knew I wanted Chris to notice me, he was always there for me. And he did, "Hey Gordo everything alright?" I knew he knew I was anything but, but he played along with it, I wanted to believe it was for me but I knew he wasn't. I nodded "yeah man I'm okay" I hated lying to Chris, I hated lying to myself about Chris. But I did both because I was dumb. He saw right through it "Gordie" I knew he never just callously called me Gordie, to him, Gordie had weight, like a childs last name to an angry mother. I didn't want to admit to him what was wrong, I stalled the best I could but, alas there was no luck in trying that. I sighed "look, Chris it's just... Nothing" "bullshit" I smiled knowing that was his response "well-" "guys I found the body!" Chris seemed irritated to put it lightly and he grumbled a swear as he trudged off to the sound of Verns voice. I followed him and we found him, Ray Browers, he was dead alright, like a zombie. But that's not what got me, what if I was him? What if I never existed, or if I just faded away from Castle Rock? I remembered my fathers words "it should have been you Gordie, not Denny, why couldn't it have been you?" Tears were going to fall, Chris yelled "okay Teddy and Vern! Find some sticks so we can make a stretcher for this poor bastard". They got on it immediately. I felt a hand on my back, I knew it was Chris' I felt tears pour down my cheek, I was sat there wondering 'why couldn't I have died instead?'. Chris held me as I cried into his chest sobbing "why couldn't it have been me Chris?! Why?!" We had gotten everyone's attention, Chris looked me in the eyes and pressed his lips against mine, I didn't know how to feel, although I knew this is what I wanted, It just felt wrong with everyone watching us. When we split apart I pressed us back together again, I loved that kiss, but we slit apart when we heard a gasp. We saw them, the Cobras, it seemed to only be 2 of them, so we were confident, well, confidence can only drive so far, soon more emerged. Verns brother discovered Vern had eavesdropped on him and his father speaking about finding the poor boy. Then Ace decided to pull out a switch blade. Teddy and Vern ran for the hills, I wanted to too but I remembered what kept me her. Chris, I couldn't just leave him, the others may have been too chicken shit to stand with us but I sure as hell wasn't. Ace told Chris to back off of the body, bet Chris didn't back down. Chris was more nervous as Ace walked towards him. But then, it happened, like a flash of lightning Ace jammed his switch blade into Chris' stomach, then he yanked it out. Tears were already streaming down my face as I fell to my knees and held Chris, i couldn't believe it, Chris had been stabbed,I knew it would take hours to get to the nearest hospital, I knew he was going to die. I suddenly got hit with something in the back of my head, then it all faded to black. 5 Minutes Later: I was shaken awake by Teddy and Vern, I felt a liquid on my stomach, I looked down only to see my best friend, dead, Chris Chambers was dead. I started to cry into his blood soaked white shirt, but then I looked at his face, he looked to be at peace, I saw his eyes were slightly open, I kissed him one more time on the lips, then shut his eyes with my bloody fingers. i whispered "I'm so, so fucking sorry Chris, I'm so sorry, I wish it were me, instead of you.


	2. A Chat Between Gordie And Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy clues in on some things he's noticed about the Gordie, after their adventure, so him being the pest he is, he pesters Gordie until Gordie tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I have been into IT for a while so I've been reading and writing that, hopefully I keep updating this as time goes along

It wasn’t so hard to see there was something wrong with Gordon LaChance. Most people chose not to see that side from him, but Teddy saw it. Teddy saw the remnants of his best friend, Chris and Vern chose to believe that Gordie had moved on, that Chris had talked some sense into him, but Teddy knew better than that. So one day, Teddy had, summoned Gordie to the gang’s hideout, alone. When Gordie knocked, Teddy knew who it was, he opened the hatch and let Gordie in. Gordie was suspicious from the get-go. No one else was there, not even Vern, Gordie asked “hey man, what’s up?”. Teddy had, unknowingly looked like a shady mob boss “I don’t know Gordie, what is up?” The atmosphere shifted dramatically. Gordie didn’t know what was going on, but he did not want to be a part of it at all. Teddy pointed to his traditional spot, next to Teddy. Gordie couldn’t refuse, he felt trapped, intimidated, he felt like the prey in a sick, psychological game of torture. So he took his seat, and Teddy put down a set of cards, 3. It was a game he knew well, well enough he knew what t was without any confirmation. The game was 31, to get the value of 31 with 3 cards. So he began playing, Teddy was the dealer. And so the game began. 

Teddy asked “what’s up with you?”. Gordie said “nothin’” Teddy called him out on it immediately “bullshit, you know it, now spill it”. Gordie knew what this harsh instigation was about now. Gordie knew he needed to tell someone else, but he didn’t want to deal with the backlash. Gordie knew he didn’t have it as bad as Chris or Teddy, so he kept his mouth shut, but he was hurting, and he wasn’t the best at hiding it. Teddy spoke “I won’t judge you, you need someone to talk to, you have no one else, I see it, you think you hide it so well, but you don’t”. Gordie was rendered speechless, thoughtless, clueless. He had nothing. Teddy spoke in a manner that seemed like it wasn’t him “please Gordie, I’m begging you to tell me, please”. Gordie felt himself give in, he felt guilty about this, he rendered Teddy to a mess, begging, pleading with him to open himself up, that was never a good thing. But it gave him perspective, the boys never opened up to one another, except one time, in the woods with Chris and Gordie. It made him realize how cold and desolate they were, they were never serious towards one another. 

It was always fun and games, any serious moment was ruined by jokes about dicks and boobs. Any sentimental moment was ruined by joke after joke, and Gordie never took to understanding why, he never could wrap his head around that idea of isolationism. The idea was bad, the idea was dangerous, it sought to ruin friendships, families, couples, everything it could get its filth covered hands on. Gordie spoke, after what seemed like an eternity “does it ever bewilder you that we’re so divided, so alone?” Teddy didn’t like the monotone voice his friend had acquired “what do you mean?” Gordie sighed and elaborated “how many times have we had a serious moment? As a group, when have we ever talked about our problems? Never, not a damn time, why do we ignore our pain? We shelf it, put it to the side and ignore it, why is it so hard to be human? To be who we are”. Teddy understood more now “why didn’t you talk to us? We would have been there for you”. Gordie chuckled dryly “yeah, because it’s easy to drop your weight on others”. Teddy said “we still would have comforted you, you know”. 

Gordie spoke, once again, without a human like tone “it’s not easy to drop that onto others, I feel like I’m suffocating, I’m drowning, every morning, before I can even start the day, my entire life has collapsed around my ears and I can’t force that part of me to begin working again, but I suppose it’s easy to ridicule me when you don’t know what’s going on in my head, how could you? You never even spoke on a semi-serious level to me”. The tone of the conversation shifted again, now Teddy felt a twinge of guilt and fear, Gordie was never like this, it seemed so… Real, so repressed, and the game halted there, no one dealt a card, spoke, nothing, Teddy needed to reconstruct his brain again, how could he have been so naive, blind, foolish? Gordie spoke again “I don’t feel safe here, I don’t feel welcome in this house, not even in my own, I feel like a stranger, a stranger in this hell hole, I’m lost, in my head, but no one is listening, like no one cares”. Teddy felt even more remorse, and guilt, he was so blind, blind to his needs and pain, Teddy grabbed Gordie’s shoulder, firmly and whispered “I’m so fucking sorry man, you’re right, I should be there for you, that’s what friends do, and I didn’t, so I failed, I’m sorry for failing, as a friend”. 

And all was silent, Teddy wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, and the small boy reciprocated the action back to him. And they sat there, in silence, wondering where it all had gone wrong, was it just them? Was it their group? Was it society as a whole? Where did this train end? Maybe it never did, they were kids, they weren’t developed to think this critically this soon in their life, but they had to, because life was unfair, and they knew it was as well. For the rest of the day, neither one of them had spoken a word, and they remained undisturbed, until they had to go to their respective homes, but the thoughts never changed.


End file.
